De Volta aos Jogos Vorazes!
by Otacraze92
Summary: Não era suficiente apenas Katniss passar pela experiência. O destino queria que ela também passasse. P.S.: história se passa anos após o livro. Katniss e Peeta se casaram e têm uma filha, a narradora da história.
1. A Colheita

_N/A: Acho que eu deveria dizer como surgiu essa fic... Bom, eu simplesmente acabei de ler hoje _Jogos Vorazes_ e acabei me empolgando com a história. Milhares de ideias me ocorreram, várias e várias coisas. Talvez um ou outro detalhe tenha escapado, já que eu sou péssima para achar as partes que quero e quando quero nos livros que leio a menos que elas estejam marcadas. E pode apostar que nada está marcado. Bom, espero que curtam!_

* * *

Sempre odiei essa época do ano. A época em que todas as crianças que tenham entre doze e dezoito anos se reúnem na praça para participarem do que chamam de Colheita. Mas antes que isso se torne um show de horrores, acho que deveria me apresentar. Meu nome é Rue Mellark, em homenagem à única amiga que minha mãe fez na arena quando participou dos Jogos Vorazes. De alguma forma, meu pai a convenceu a ter filhos, pelo menos um. E aqui estou eu agora, me arrumando para minha quinta colheita.

Minha mãe me dá um vestido simples, branco. Calço a melhor sandália que tenho, também branca, e ajeito o cabelo. Deixo-o solto, porque não gosto de prendê-lo. Minha mãe, como sempre faz nesse dia, me olha com pesar. Ela sabe que subirá ao palco hoje, junto de papai, por ter sido a última de nosso Distrito a ganhar os Jogos. Era por causa disso que ela não queria ter filhos. Pelo medo de perdê-los nos Jogos.

- Rue? – a voz de meu pai, sempre sorridente, me tira de meus devaneios sobre o que quer que fossem. Tudo que lembro era que estava encarando minha mãe pelo espelho, como se ela não pudesse notar meu olhar.

"_Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem"_ é o que quero dizer a ela, mas as palavras não saem. Como nunca precisei das tésseras, as chances de eu ser sorteada são ínfimas, mas aprendi a não confiar na probabilidade. Minha mãe se voluntariou aos Jogos para impedir a tia Prim de participar. E ela foi sorteada tendo seu nome escrito somente em um único papel. Eu tenho cinco deles com meu nome. Cinco vezes mais chance de ser escolhida. Com sorte, chegaria aos dezoito sem ter de passar pela experiência terrível e traumatizante que é a arena, mas eu nunca tive muita sorte…

Então finalmente chegou o momento. Estávamos todos dispostos ordenadamente na praça, eu tentando inutilmente ignorar os olhares das pessoas ao redor. Talvez estivesse arrumada demais para a ocasião, mas não liguei. Era o único dia do ano em que eu de fato parecia com uma garota. Muitos adultos não gostavam muito disso, porque eu fazia exatamente o que minha mãe fazia na minha idade, mesmo sem precisar muito. Tudo bem, os benefícios pela vitória dos Jogos dura apenas um ano, mas meus pais souberam fazer bom uso de tudo e nós não passamos necessidade nenhuma.

O prefeito estava acabando de contar sobre a história de Panem (que eu já cansei de ouvir) quando algo me tirou de meus devaneios. A floresta estava quieta, como se também prestasse atenção na colheita. Aquilo não estava certo. Desvio o olhar para minha mãe, que parece igualmente preocupada. Aquele era um mau sinal, nós duas sabíamos. Olhei calmamente as quatro cadeiras sobre o palco. Uma era a do prefeito, duas dos meus pais e a outra de quem estaria tão responsável pelos tributos quanto meus pais. Effie Trinket. Não posso evitar sorrir ao pensar em quanto ela tinha azar por pegar novamente o Distrito 12 em tão pouco tempo.

Effie logo teve a palavra e eu não suportei ouvir sua voz. Voltei aos meus pensamentos, eles geralmente são mais interessantes. Só tornei a prestar atenção no que estava sendo dito quando vejo a mulher de cabelo rosado se dirigir à bola de vidro com os nomes das meninas e sortear um dos papéis. Cruzo os dedos e rezo silenciosamente. Talvez eu tivesse um pouco de sorte naquele ano também e passaria por esse dia celebrando junto aos meus pais. Talvez porque logo ela lê o nome.

Rue Mellark.

Então sou obrigada a subir ao palco.

Vejo o desespero nos olhos de meus pais, especialmente minha mãe. Ainda assim, sigo confiante para o palco e tão logo estivesse sobre ele, me dirijo a Effie. Ela pede uma salva de palmas, mas se segue apenas o mais profundo silêncio. Então ouço lá do fundo alguém bater palma. Uma, duas, três vezes. Desvio o olhar. É minha tia, que está se controlando para não chorar. Logo parte das pessoas a acompanha na pequena salva de palmas. E então o barulho cessa.

Effie decide que é melhor escolher logo o rapaz que me fará companhia e acabar com tudo aquilo. Admito que nosso Distrito é o pior lugar para se ficar, especialmente se você vem da Capital. Então a acompanho andando sobre o palco, indo e vindo da bola de vidro com o papel que contém o nome do garoto. Ela lentamente o abre e lê o nome.

Marco Mierose. Nenhum nome familiar para mim. Vejo um rapaz de pele bastante morena, corpo forte, cabelos escuros e levemente enrolados nas pontas. Ele se dirige ao palco com a mesma segurança que eu. Rapidamente cumprimenta Effie, assim como eu fiz, e logo me cumprimenta. Seu olhar se demora no meu, o que me incomoda. Ele deve ter percebido, mas não fez nada a respeito. E então fomos para nossos lugares para ouvir o hino. Tudo o que houve entre ele subir ao palco e me cumprimentar passou rápido demais e me senti tonta, tentando lembrar se houve todo o resto do procedimento antes de nos cumprimentarmos. _"Claro que sim, Rue, deixe de ser idiota."_

Afinal, sempre há. E assim que acabou o hino, somos conduzidos para o Edifício da Justiça. Sinto como se eu não fosse mais eu, mas apenas mais um tributo. O que não deixa de ser verdade, se pararmos para pensar. Tanto eu quanto o tal Marco. Somos apenas os tributos do Distrito 12. Nada mais e nada menos. Pelo menos por enquanto, nós estamos sãos e salvos e nem mesmo a fome pode nos matar. Sei disso pelo aspecto do prédio e pelo que minha mãe me contara antes de minhas inscrições para os Jogos Vorazes começarem.

Então sou levada à sala em que me despedirei das pessoas que vierem me visitar. Meus pais são os primeiros a me ocorrer, mas então me lembro de que estarei com eles por mais algum tempo. A primeira visita é alguém que não conheço e ele se apresenta como sendo pai de Marco. De fato eles são parecidos, o que me convence de que ele não estava mentindo. Tudo bem, ele não tinha razão nenhuma para mentir, mas eu nunc aceito sem suspeitar o que as pessoas falam. Preciso de provas de que é verdade. Como comparar a aparência dos dois é tudo que posso fazer, aceito o fato como sendo suficiente. Por ora.

- Vim desejar boa sorte. Já falei com meu filho, não faça essa cara de poucos amigos. – ele tinha um tom divertido na voz.

- Obrigada. – minha voz saiu suave, o que me surpreendeu.

- Ele me pediu para deixar isso com você. – o pai de Marco me estendeu um pequeno pacote, que eu não abri de imediato.

- Obrigada. Agradecerei a ele quando o encontrar. – eu estava visivelmente dispensando o homem, que entendeu o recado. Terminando a conversa com um sorriso gentil, ele se retirou.

Ninguém mais veio. Nem mesma Gale, o melhor amigo de minha mãe. Nem mesmo tia Prim. Ninguém. Talvez a dor fosse muito grande. Talvez eles estivessem com meus pais. De qualquer forma, eu já não esperava visitas. O pai de Marco realmente me surpreendeu ao aparecer. Então eu decidi abrir o embrulho.

Lá dentro estava o mais belo colar de ouro que eu já tinha visto. Não era de Marco o embrulho. Não tinha como ser. Então percebo o que realmente está talhado no pingente. Era o mesmo desenho do broche de minha mãe. Talvez ele tenha pedido a ela, que o deu por alguma razão. Ele arranjou alguma corrente de ouro, só Deus sabe onde. Se era mesmo de Marco, aquela era a única explicação. Minha mãe cedeu o broche, que ele transformou em pingente.

E então fomos para o trem que partiria para a Capital.


	2. A Viagem

Deixei-me ser guiada até a cabine em que ficaria. Lá seriam meus aposentos na viagem. Effie me aconselhou a estar pronta em uma hora e meia, pois a ceia seria servida nesse horário. Concordei brevemente com a cabeça e então passei a ver o que tinha no lugar. Mal toquei no que havia no meu quarto. Estava mais curiosa com o resto do trem. Se não me pegassem, estava tudo bem. Acho que estaria tudo bem mesmo se me vissem perambulando pelo trem, mas pouco importa.

Encontrei Marco no final do trem, olhando para a estação. As câmeras ainda estavam lá, o que me fez sentir vontade de ir embora, mas eu não podia. Elas já tinham me filmado olhando para elas, então sorri e acenei. Marco notou minha presença pouco depois, me cumprimentando educadamente. Coloquei-me ao seu lado e passamos a conversar. Ele notou que eu usava o colar.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – ele sorriu e apontou para meu pescoço.

Eu segurei o pingente na mão e olhei para o tordo no círculo.

- Minha mãe tinha um broche com o símbolo do nosso distrito durante os Jogos na vez dela, por isso achei que devia usar também…

- Foi dela a ideia de fazer um colar, sabia? – o comentário me surpreendeu, mas eu fingi que já sabia.

- Achei que fosse. Ela não estava usando o broche hoje como fez nos anos anteriores.

Ele riu. Talvez achasse que eu não repararia em um detalhe tão pequeno, mas estava enganado. Tive a ideia de perguntar por que ele tinha me dado o colar, mas preferi guardar a pergunta para depois. Se ele notou que eu ia falar, não comentou. Como no palco, quando o olhar dele me incomodou.

- O que acha de entrarmos? Está começando a esfriar. – ele se afastou da beirada do trem e começou a entrar no vagão. Eu o segui, não sem antes acenar para as câmeras.

Marco é um cara legal. Digo, ele não é de se expressar muito, mas não fala de um jeito rude nem nada. E repara em coisas que a maioria das pessoas deixa passar. Coisas como o fato de eu ter feito o mesmo penteado que minha mãe geralmente usa na minha primeira colheita. Ele foi o único a notar. Pelo menos, me lembro de um rapaz parecido com ele elogiando minha trança, mas sem se apresentar.

Talvez eu já tenha tido algum contato com Marco antes, mas não consigo lembrar direito. Só sei que aquela foi a primeira vez que soube seu nome. Se era a primeira vez que ele sabia o meu, aí já é outra história… Fiquei olhando-o se afastar em direção a seu quarto e então decidi ir para o meu. Era hora de saber o que tinham separado para mim.

Algumas roupas mais bonitas do que as que eu tinha em casa estavam em algumas gavetas. Uns sapatos no armário. Um banheiro luxuoso demais em minha opinião. Era tudo muito espalhafatoso. Achei tudo absolutamente desnecessário. Ainda assim separei algo para vestir para a ceia e fui tomar banho. Precisava descansar um pouco e ordenar os milhares de pensamentos que apareciam de repente em minha mente. O mais estranho era que a maioria deles terminava em Marco e seu porte atraente.

Afastei esses pensamentos de minha mente enquanto me vestia. Tinha escolhido uma bata branca com alguns babados. A calça era uma jeans escura e justa na coxa, com alguns brilhantes enfeitando os bolsos. Calcei a mesma sandália de antes, já que não ficava contrastante. Só depois de conferir que meu cabelo estava decente, saí para a ceia.

Marco já estava sentado à mesa, junto de meus pais e Effie. Os quatro se silenciaram ao me verem e mamãe logo sorriu, acenando para que eu me aproximasse. Então eles voltaram a conversar como se eu não tivesse interrompido. Talvez estivessem falando de mim antes, mas não ousei perguntar. Fosse o que fosse, não quis saber. Logo a comida estava servida e eu coloquei um pouco em meu prato. Não reparei se os outros fizeram o mesmo, mas acho que sim, porque uma hora a conversa parou e ouvi comentários sobre a comida.

Não ousei levantar o olhar de meu prato nenhuma vez. Estava sentada de frente para Marco e não confiava em minha mente depois dos pensamentos que me ocorreram. Por algum tempo, preferi evitar o olhar de meu companheiro tributo. Se o fizesse, poderia me perder demais naqueles olhos castanhos. Imagino se ele também se distrai com meus olhos azuis e rio por dentro. _"É claro que não, sua idiota"_ é o que me diz uma vozinha no fundo de minha mente.

Effie então elogiou nossos modos à mesa, comentando que meus pais tinham a mesma educação. Revirei os olhos. É claro que tinham. Com quem mais eu teria aprendido as boas maneiras à mesa? Marco pareceu ficar sem graça, porque tive a impressão de que ele se encolheu. Então arrisquei olhar para seu rosto. Ele estava cabisbaixo, visivelmente envergonhado. Soltei uma risadinha com minha mãe, enquanto meu pai apenas sorriu.

Continuei comendo sem me importar se olhava para ele ou se ele olhava para mim. Sei que uma hora nossos olhares se cruzaram e Marco desviou imediatamente o dele. Achei graça. Não sei se foi porque ele ficou sem graça com o comentário e eu não ou se foi por qualquer outra razão, mas ainda assim tinha certa graça em ver um rapaz forte como ele com vergonha daquele jeito.

Quando acabamos de comer, fui para meu quarto. Ainda assim, parei várias vezes no caminho para olhar pela janela. Tudo se movia muito rápido do lado de fora. Ou melhor, nós passávamos muito rapidamente pelos lugares. Nunca tinha andado de trem antes, acabando por me encantar um pouco demais. Meu pai se aproximou em silêncio e colocou uma mão em meu ombro, me chamando a atenção.

Quando me voltei para ele, encontrei seu semblante sério demais. Não que ele duvidasse de minhas capacidades, ele só temia que não fossem suficientes. Mas algo me dizia que não era isso que lhe ocorria naquele momento. Ele fez sinal com a cabeça para que fôssemos para meu quarto e eu concordei silenciosamente. Fechei a porta assim que entramos, me sentando em minha cama. Ele preferiu ficar em pé próximo à porta.

- Rue… Se você acabar se envolvendo com aquele rapaz… Tenha certeza de que ele não a trairá na arena. Faça o que for preciso, mas garanta sua sobrevivência. – ele estava mais sério do que eu estava acostumada e isso fez um arrepio correr por minhas costas.

Fiquei um momento em silêncio, sem saber o que fazer. Nada me vinha a mente, mesmo que segundos antes eu estivesse pensando em milhões de coisas. Acabar me interessando por Marco? Aquilo parecia improvável. Mas se acontecesse… A ideia fez meu estômago apertar e por um instante eu achei que fosse por minha janta para fora. Não ia acontecer. Eu não deixaria acontecer. Ir para a arena significava matar ou morrer. E eu preferia matar a morrer.

- Rue… – ele me chamou a atenção delicadamente, mas eu notei o pequeno desespero em sua voz.

- Não se preocupe, papai… Isso não vai acontecer. – sorri calmamente para ele, o que pareceu acalmá-lo. Vi-o sorrir de volta antes de ele se aproximar para se despedir de mim. Imagino que ele tenha ido se juntar à mamãe, já que a preocupação deve ter partido dela. Afinal, eu não era tão louca a ponto de desafiar os Idealizadores dos Jogos.

Não demora muito até que alguém bata na porta de meu quarto depois de meu pai sair. Preguiçosamente me levantei da cama, pensando em quem poderia ser. Effie? Não, ela não tem o que tratar comigo agora. Mamãe? Improvável, papai já deve ter falado com ela. Sobrava então Marco, mas não imaginava nenhuma razão para ele vir falar comigo. Abri a porta sem muito interesse, me surpreendendo quando vi Marco diante de mim.

Instintivamente recuei um passo, porque ele fez menção de avançar. Ele continuou parado onde estava, mas eu achei que ele fosse mesmo entrar com tudo em meu quarto. Ficamos um tempo assim, nos encarando em silêncio. Ele parecia indiferente, mas eu devia parecer bastante assustada. Pelo menos foi o que eu achei por um breve momento, porque logo tinha me recuperado.

- O que houve, Marco? O que houve? – eu tentei parecer sinceramente preocupada com ele, mas estava mais preocupada comigo.

- Eu estive pensando… Você é filha dos últimos campeões em nosso distrito… Não acha isso injusto? Você acaba tendo vantagem… – ok, ele estava delirando. É certo que eu treinei um pouco, mas quando cacei e não porque meus pais me treinaram – Mas tudo bem. Essa é mais uma razão para eu não pegar leve com você. – ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, mas dessa vez não recuei.

- Que vença o melhor, é isso? – franzi o cenho. Aquilo era uma declaração de guerra. Ele estava mesmo disposto a me matar.

Ele sorriu, sinal de que eu tinha entendido exatamente o que ele estava querendo dizer.


	3. No Trem

Marco fica mais um tempo me encarando, sem dizer uma palavra. Isso me incomoda. Esse silêncio dele, como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos. E então tudo nele passa a me incomodar. Sua expressão de indiferença, seus olhos castanhos, seu porte atlético, seu sorriso de canto que quer aparecer, mas não consegue, suas mãos no bolso. Marco parece perceber meu cenho franzido antes mesmo de mim, finalmente deixando o sorriso se desenhar em seus lábios.

- Deixe de ser rabugenta. Estou apenas deixando claro o que todos já sabem. Afinal, estamos indo para a Arena, não é?

- Sim, estamos. – respondo, com a voz mais firme do que esperava. Mas não altero minha expressão.

- Muito bem, Mellark. Muito bem.

Ele fala como se fosse um professor que aprova a atitude do aluno e isso me irrita. Irrita tanto que eu apenas consigo soltar o ar pesadamente e dispensá-lo com a mão. Ele ri, parecendo achar muita graça de minha reação. Desvio o olhar para ele sem entender, notando que ele tinha adentrado o quarto e fechado a porta. Agora está bem diante de mim e posso sentir fortemente nossa diferença de altura. Sou obrigada a olhar para cima para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- O que foi, Mierose? – pergunto, com o maior ar de inocente que consigo.

Em um movimento rápido, ele me agarra pelos pulsos e me joga na cama, ficando quase deitado sobre mim. Sinto minhas bochechas arderem e sinto vontade de esganá-lo, mas ele continua segurando meus pulsos, me imobilizando. Solto um grunhido em resposta, o que o faz rir mais uma vez. Então ele abaixa o rosto, parando com a boca próxima a minha orelha. Sua voz sai calma, baixa, provocante e eu novamente quero esganá-lo.

- Não ache que, só porque você tem uma carinha bonita, eu vou amolecer. Vou fazer tudo que puder para ganhar nesses Jogos, entendeu?

Corei. Muito. Era a primeira vez que um garoto me dizia que era bonita. Também era a primeira vez que eu ficava tão próxima de um garoto. Marco tinha me desarmado completamente. Satisfeito, ele afrouxa as mãos em torno de meus pulsos e sorri mais largamente. Eu o condeno mentalmente com todas as minhas forças por aquele momento. Eu provavelmente reagi da forma como ele esperava, o que me deixa com mais raiva. Quando ele finalmente me solta, começo a socá-lo aleatoriamente. Ele apenas ri, achando graça do meu ataque.

- O que foi? Por que não termina logo o que veio fazer? – minha voz sai alterada, mas eu não ligo. Só consigo pensar em uma coisa: condenar Marco.

Marco franze o cenho. Sua voz agora está séria e ele me encara. Eu automaticamente encolho os braços, como se quisesse me proteger.

- E o que acha que eu vim fazer?

- Eu sei lá! O que devo pensar de alguém que me invade o quarto após declarar guerra e me joga na cama desse jeito?

- Fale mais baixo ou as pessoas vão interpretar errado. – ele me parece realmente incomodado com meu tom de voz, então me mantenho em silêncio. Ao perceber que não vou gritar com ele novamente, Marco prossegue – Eu só queria ver o quanto você aguentava. Você desmanchou em três segundos, então acho que não tenho com o que me preocupar.

Ok. AQUILO era verdadeiramente irritante. Ao ouvir o comentário, rapidamente me levanto e me dirijo à porta, que abro com violência. Marco entende que eu o estou expulsando de meu quarto e se levanta, caminhando sem pressa até a porta. E pensar que eu o achei um cara legal. O que os Jogos não fazem! Antes de sair, Marco parou ao meu lado, com um maldito sorriso de satisfação estampado no rosto.

- O que é? – eu não tenho motivos para ser educada com ele.

Ele nada responde, apenas me beijando a bochecha e saindo, dando uma gargalhada. Mentalmente, eu o xingo dos mais diversos nomes e logo volto para dentro do quarto. Eu fico irritada facilmente quando estou sob pressão. E sobreviver em um campo enorme, com milhares de pessoas assistindo, com seus pais receosos por você, é pressão suficiente para mim. Ou melhor, é mais do que posso aguentar. São meus pais, afinal de contas. Eles esperam que eu sobreviva mais do que esperam que qualquer criança sobreviva. E eu não morro em paz se os desapontar. Especialmente em se tratando dos Jogos Vorazes, organizados, comandados, e todos os "ados" possíveis, pela Capital. Pela maldita Capital.

Deito na cama sem me preocupar em trocar de roupa. Afinal, eu simplesmente tinha acabado de me trocar. Fito o teto por alguns segundos e então desvio o olhar para a porta fechada, quase revivendo os últimos acontecimentos. Apesar de tudo, Marco ainda era incrivelmente atraente. E eu o odeio por isso. Como eu posso achar um cara que pretende me matar, que declarou guerra contra mim (não que mudasse alguma coisa se ele não tivesse declarado, mas seria bem melhor se ele propusesse aliança), me jogou na cama sei lá eu com que pensamentos e depois saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido bonito? Alguém me explica como raios isso é possível. Ah, e não nos esqueçamos do beijo na bochecha, como quem diz "eu gosto de você, mas não o suficiente para salvar a sua pele". Que vontade de mandar ele se jogar do trem!

Continuo divagando por mais algum tempo, até que o sono comece a se apoderar de mim. Então, reunindo todas as forças que me restam, me levanto da cama e vou me trocar. Seria bem mais confortável se eu dormisse de pijama e não com a roupa sobre a qual o idiota do Mierose se deitou. Se eu puder queimar essa roupa, vou ficar extremamente feliz. Mas, nesse momento, nada me deixa mais feliz que poder dormir. Dormir e fugir dessa realidade insana por um momento, por mais breve que seja…

Foi o barulho de algo caindo no chão que me impediu de dormir em pé.

Baixei os olhos. Aos meus pés, embrulhado em um papel manteiga, está outro presentinho. De um anônimo. Dou os ombros e termino de me trocar. Não é como se aquilo – seja o que seja – fosse acabar fugindo só porque não o peguei assim que o vi. Eu tinha tempo. E, uma vez trocada, decido ver o que tenho aos meus pés. Sento no chão, sem me preocupar com o fato de que me deitaria na cama logo depois com aquela mesma roupa que toca o chão em que sabe-se lá quantas pessoas já pisaram depois de passarem sabe-se lá por onde. Às vezes, eu ignoro algumas frescuras que herdei de minha mãe.

O pacote é pequeno e leve. Ligeiramente menor que o pingente que carrego. Mas não parece nem mais nem menos pesado. Viro-o nas mãos por alguns instantes, tentando adivinhar o que o papel manteiga esconde. Sem conseguir adivinhar, decido por abrir o papel. A primeira coisa que vejo é um par de asas negras de metal. Inicialmente penso em um tordo, mas ao ver um pássaro menor, de feições mais arredondadas, desisto da ideia. Sei que já vi o pássaro em algum lugar e fico um tempo tentando me lembrar do nome da espécie, até que me vem um estalo.

É um melro.

Reviro o anel nas mãos por um tempo, imaginando quem poderia tê-lo deixado para mim. Como o primeiro presente foi de Marco – o idiota do Marco –, não acho que esse seja dele também. Mamãe ou papai, talvez. Sem pressa, me levanto e começo a vasculhar as gavetas, deixando o anel em cima da cama. Quero separar uma blusa para usar quando formos deixados na Arena e preciso fazer algumas modificações nela. Mais especificamente, colocar um bolso interno. Antes eu queria apenas pelo colar. Ter um anel reforça a ideia.

Por fim, escolho uma blusa branca, simples, um tanto folgada. Serviria. Sento-me na cama e começo a trabalhar. As horas passam sem que eu perceba, mas acabo minha confecção antes do que imaginava. Deixo o anel em seu novo "embrulho" e ponho a blusa sobre uma cadeira. Por fim, me ajeito na cama e pego no sono. É preciso dormir tanto quanto possível antes dos Jogos, porque nunca se sabe quando será possível dormir de novo. Na Arena, qualquer brecha pode significar morte.

* * *

_N/A: Acho que ficou pequeno, foi mal, gente! D: Ah, o anel descrito no capítulo foi feito com base nesse aqui: img2. etsystatic .com/ il_570xN.173373150 .jpg (retirem os espaços =P). O nome do pássaro é esquisito mesmo. Em inglês fica mais bonito (_blackbird_) =P_


	4. A Capital

_N/A: Acabei de ler a triologia HOJE (26/03/2012) e devo dizer que adorei! E estou naquele momento mágico em que se percebe que a fic não é tão fantasiosa assim e que poderia muito bem ser a continuação do livro se o final fosse um pouco (ok, talvez mais que um pouco) diferente! Mas vamos ao que interessa…_

* * *

Chegamos à Capital em pouco tempo. Meu olhar está grudado nas janelas do vagão-restaurante, olhando as luzes e as cores que passam velozes por nós. Eu uso a blusa que alterei levemente na noite anterior. Minha mão pressiona sempre o anel no bolso, como para garantir que ele continua lá. Ainda não sei de quem o ganhei, mas não tenho pressa em descobrir. Eventualmente, alguém falará dele. E aí eu vou descobrir. Effie está sentada ao meu lado, parecendo achar graça de minha reação. Então Marco – que eu esqueci que existia por alguns minutos – resolve abrir a boca.

- Você é muito impressionável, Mellark.

Lanço um breve olhar a ele e vejo meu pai, alguns passos à frente, fuzilando Marco com o olhar. Sorrio de canto.

- Normal quando se está em um mundo completamente diferente, Mierose.

Vejo meu pai sorrir de canto, ainda parecendo tenso com a presença de Marco. Penso em me levantar e sair, só para testar o que acontece, mas não me parece uma boa ideia. Então, sem ter o que fazer, volto a fitar a janela. Algumas pessoas estão olhando o trem com uma emoção maior que o necessário. Levanto e vou até a janela, sorrindo e acenando. Sinto o olhar penetrante de Marco nas minhas costas, mas não me importo. Ele pode fazer o que quiser, desde que não me prejudique.

Mamãe parece feliz por minha atitude. Consigo vê-la vagamente pelo canto do olho. Está conversando com papai. Talvez bolando a estratégia que eu e Marco adotaremos. Talvez pensando sobre os patrocínios. Não tenho como saber. Então me ocorre que eles podem estar falando sobre eu não estar com o anel. Calmamente me afasto da janela e vou até eles, tirando a joia de seu esconderijo. Papai franze o cenho.

- Algum problema, amor? – mamãe parece preocupada.

Fecho a mão em torno do anel e torno a guardá-lo. Papai pousa seu olhar em mim.

- Quem te deu?

- Não sei. – dou os ombros – Estava no meio do pijama quando eu o achei.

Ele estende a mão para mim, pedindo o anel. Sem entender, ponho o pequeno objeto em suas mãos e, quase automaticamente, o vejo fuzilar Marco com os olhos.

- O que foi, papai? – ouço um ar de preocupação maior do que gostaria em minha voz.

- Não foi nada. – ele põe o anel no bolso da calça e se afasta, deixando eu e mamãe com um ar confuso para trás.

Vejo-o passar por Marco, tocando-lhe o ombro. Mierose parece entender automaticamente e logo se levanta, indo atrás de meu pai. A curiosidade me domina e sinto o impulso de segui-los, mas a mão de minha mãe em meu pulso me detém. Olho para ela sem entender e apenas a vejo balançar a cabeça negativamente. O que pode ser tão secreto assim? Pensando sobre isso, finjo ter desistido da ideia, mas assim que minha mãe se distrai, eu sumo pelo corredor. Posso ouvi-la me chamando, mas não volto atrás. Quero saber o que se passa.

Ouço a voz de meu pai soando alta atrás de uma das portas quando passo, parando a poucos passos da entrada do cômodo. Se é que aquele espacinho no vagão do trem, com uma porta qualquer para separá-lo do corredor, pode ser chamado de cômodo. Hesitante, me aproximo e apoio o ouvido na porta. Meu pai fala mais alto, em resposta ao silêncio de Mierose.

- Eu perguntei o que significa isso!

Isso, imagino, é o anel.

- Eu não sei do que o senhor está falando, senhor Mellark. – Marco está estranhamente calmo.

- Ora, vai me dizer que não foi você quem escondeu esse anel nas coisas de Rue. – sinto certo deboche na voz de meu pai.

- Não, senhor. Só não entendo o motivo de ter ficado tão irritado.

- Não se esqueça de que a luta só começa quando estiverem na Arena. Até lá, tente não morrer. – então passos.

Automaticamente me afasto da porta e me dirijo para o final do corredor apressadamente. Talvez fosse um problema se meu pai descobrisse que estava escutando por trás da porta sua conversa com Marco. Pergunto-me o que meu pai quis dizer com "até lá, tente não morrer".

Quando finalmente volto para o vagão-restaurante, minha mãe ainda está em um canto da sala, olhando preocupada para meu pai. Ao me ver, ela parece me perfurar e condenar com o olhar, mas não dura muito tempo. Papai, por sua vez, está apertando o encosto de uma cadeira com força e eu posso jurar que ele vai quebrá-lo se não parar logo com isso. Marco sumiu. Effie também. Mas quem liga para eles? Vou sem pressa para junto de minha mãe, mas antes que eu possa perguntar o que houve, ela me abraça com força.

- Eu sinto muito que você precise passar por isso, Rue… Sinto muito mesmo. – sua voz está chorosa e eu a abraço de volta, tentando acalmá-la.

- Não é culpa sua, mamãe. É culpa da Capital. – sei que, indiretamente, a culpa _também_ é de minha mãe. Porque as coisas não terminaram como o planejado alguns anos antes. Mas me mantenho quieta sobre isso. Se havia algo desnecessário naquele momento era citar esse fatídico tempo.

- Rue. – a voz de meu pai me traz de volta à realidade.

- Sim, papai. – me afasto de minha mãe e vou até onde meu pai está, me preparando para o que poderia acontecer.

- Por favor, sobreviva. – ele me acaricia na cabeça e sorri tristemente. Então se retira. Acho que minha mãe começa a chorar, mas não tenho certeza. Nem olho para ela para saber.

Desvio o olhar para a cadeira que meu pai apertava e vejo, sobre o assento, o anel que havia deixado com meu pai. Hesitante, eu o pego e torno a analisá-lo. Por deus, é só um anel! Por que meu pai ficou tão alterado?! Por que…?!

_Porque ele teme que eu tenha o mesmo fim. O mesmo fim dele. Ele teme a Capital. Ele teme os bestantes da Capital. Porque ele teme que eu morra._

É lógico, Rue, sua besta. Ele não quer que a Capital te destrua, você é a filha dele. E que forma melhor de destruir uma pessoa do que atingindo o centro de suas emoções? Do que transformando algo em seu objeto de desejo e lhe dando a sensação de que você pode até chegar a ter esse algo, deixar a opção completamente palpável e, por prazer, tirá-la de você? Uma pessoa é destruída quando aquilo que ela ama e deseja é destruído.

Por isso eu não posso desejar Marco. Nada relacionado a Marco. Nada exceto sua morte. E a de outros 22 participantes.

O trem para e eu percebo que chegamos à estação da Capital. Os rostos coloridos continuam do lado de fora, fitando o interior do trem com um desejo quase palpável, um desejo nojento. Sinto ânsia só de olhar para aquelas pessoas com seus enfeites quase… Eu sei lá. (_N/A: a ideia era colocar "carnavalescos", mas não acho que o carnaval seja conhecido em Panem, muito menos no Distrito 12…_).

* * *

O edifício em que ficamos na Capital é muito mais majestoso que qualquer outro prédio que se possa imaginar. Tudo que consigo fazer é olhar um tanto quanto embasbacada ao redor. E de repente compreendo porque tanto ódio é dirigido a eles. Tanta pobreza nos distritos e tanto desperdício na Capital. São mundos absurdamente diferentes. Isso considerando que estamos ainda no Centro de Remodelagem.

Lembro as histórias de minha mãe sobre quando ela foi um tributo no lugar de minha – falecida – tia. Penso na irmã de minha mãe como uma pessoa quase santa. Talvez tio Gale a visse assim também e por isso deu o nome de sua única filha de Prim. É impressionante como tem homem naquela família! De qualquer forma, Prim – a filha de Gale, a quem tenho me referido até agora como "tia Prim" – não é, de fato, minha tia. Só ganhei o hábito de chamá-la assim por nossa – enorme – diferença de idade. Sinto um pouco de inveja ao pensar que, quando ela tinha minha idade, os Jogos não existiam, não tinham sido recriados.

* * *

_N/A: Eu sei que demorei MUITO para postar esse capítulo, mas foi o que deu... Demorei para terminá-lo, ok? Eu posso. A fic é minha e eu faço o que eu quiser! Hunf!_


	5. Centro de Remodelagem

No Centro de Remodelagem está minha equipe de estilistas, ou o que quer que sejam, me esperando. "O que quer que sejam" porque, com essas peles coloridas e ornamentadas, eu não consigo vê-los muito como _pessoas_. Talvez bichinhos. E a quantidade de remodelagem por que eles próprios passaram é óbvia em suas caras puxadas e falsas. Estou lá, estática na entrada do Centro, completamente absorta em inconformidade, quando uma mulher de pele roxa vem falar comigo.

- Rue Mellark? – ela sorri e noto que um dos dentes é dourado. Seus olhos azuis fitam os meus e seu cabelo curto, de um roxo escuro, está todo espetado para cima. Sua maquiagem se espalha por seu rosto como se fosse uma máscara.

Concordo com a cabeça, então ela me diz para segui-la. Obedeço, meio hesitante, indo encontrar com o resto da equipe. De longe consigo ver uma pessoa amarela da cabeça aos pés, parando no meio do caminho. Provavelmente fico com cara de retardada, porque a mulher de roxo se vira para mim e, com o tom afetado da Capital, me pergunta se tem alguma coisa errada.

"_Além de vocês?"_ é o que penso em dizer, mas apenas fecho a boca e nego com a cabeça, tornando a segui-la.

A mulher sorri e recomeça a andar. O homem amarelo se chama Horia e parece realmente simpático. Não sei se tem algum propósito, mas seu cabelo é preto e longo, sendo preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Seus olhos são bastante verdes e intensos. Ao seu lado está uma mulher que me parece bastante normal, o que é estranho. Quero dizer, todo mundo da Capital é afetado. Então normalidade não "combina", entende? Mas, de qualquer forma, ela está bem diante de mim.

Analiso-a da cabeça aos pés, notando apenas que o diferencial está em sua maquiagem, que aumenta seus olhos e diminui seus lábios. Seu nome é Mailaw. Pelo menos o nome me parece esdrúxulo. A mulher roxa que me localizou perdida nesse lugar se chama Morea. Estou tentando aceitar que para eles é normal ser colorido quando Mailaw me segura pelo braço e me põe sentada sobre uma bancada para que eles comecem o trabalho deles. Pelos das pernas, axilas, braços, sobrancelhas, todo o excesso deve ser tirado. É, eu vou sofrer.

Horia levanta minha calça até o joelho, começando a passar uma pasta em minhas canelas. Enquanto isso, Mailaw e Morea estão num canto discutindo sobre algo, que suponho ser o que fazer com as minhas sobrancelhas. De verdade, elas parecem taturanas se comparadas com as do pessoal da Capital. Estou tentando ouvir o que as duas conversam quando sinto Horia puxando algo de minha perna direita com força, me fazendo gritar.

- Queridinha, não seja escandalosa. Pode ser? – Mailaw me olha com pena ao dizer isso e tenho vontade de socá-la.

- Meu Deus, Mailaw, deixe a menina. Olhe só o estado em que ela está. – tudo bem, Horia, você está me defendendo. Mas tente não me ofender no caminho, pode ser?

Vejo Mailaw revirar os olhos.

- Por que não pegamos outro distrito? Seria bem mais fácil.

Ok, eu realmente vou bater nela. Muito.

- Porque nós não escolhemos, queridinha. – Horia puxa mais alguma coisa de minha perna e eu não tenho coragem de ver o que ele está fazendo comigo, apenas contendo o grito – Mas qualquer distrito pode ser bom ou ruim.

Horia, você é meu herói!

- Horia, se concentre no que precisa fazer. Nós vamos tentar localizar a chefinha. – o jeito de Mailaw falar me tira do sério, então simplesmente passo a ignorá-la, tentando me focar em qualquer outra coisa que não seja a minha equipe.

Quando as duas mulheres estão para se retirar, alguém resolve nos dar o ar de sua graça. Vejo Mailaw ir quase saltitando para junto da mulher recém-chegada, mais parruda, que parece uma mistura dos outros três. Seu cabelo é amarelo-canário, curto e espetado, quase como um topete. Seus olhos são de um azul intenso, parecendo meio verdes de acordo com a luz. Suas roupas vão de roxo a rosa, de vermelho a laranja, e me pergunto se eles têm alguma noção de ridículo.

- Então é você nosso tributo da vez. – a mulher se põe ao meu lado e automaticamente Horia se afasta, não sem antes dar um último puxão em algo em minha perna.

Olho para minhas pernas, agora vermelhas e peladas, e em seguida para a mulher-canário (porque não consigo pensar em outro nome para ela), que apenas me analisa, parecendo pensar muito profundamente em algo.

- Então, Haladee _(N/A: a ideia é pronunciar "Raladê-e")_, o que acha? – desgosto presente na voz de Mailaw está refletido em seu rosto e eu preciso de muito autocontrole e dor nas canelas para não me levantar e socá-la.

- Eu sei que vocês conseguem. Continuem com o trabalho e então a levem para mim. – Haladee se retira, me deixando novamente sozinha com a equipe.

Um tempo que me parece realmente longo se passa enquanto eles "me ajeitam" (eu prefiro não pensar que eles são apenas sádicos e estão se divertindo me torturando com o "embelezamento") e mal me aguento em pé devido ao estresse psicológico dessa experiência quando eles terminam. Não demora muito para Haladee aparecer novamente, me dizendo, empolgada, que já conversou com o estilista de Marco sobre as nossas roupas. Sinto um frio na espinha, imaginando do que esses loucos são capazes.

- Achei que deveríamos levá-la para você. – Mailaw parece em curto com o conflito de informação. Tadinha. Ironicamente, claro.

- Sim, sim. Mas fiquei tão empolgada com a ideia que tivemos que não pude esperar! Venha, venha! – então a mulher-canário me pega pelo braço e começa a me arrastar para fora do Centro de Remodelagem.


	6. Trajes

Estamos parados no meio do nosso andar e eu não tenho certeza do que estou vendo. Em teoria, são os nossos trajes – ou o projeto deles. Olho para Marco, que parece à beira de um ataque de risos. Espero que ele crie coragem para perguntar qual foi a ideia que levou às nossas roupas, porque eu não vou conseguir. Apesar de Mailaw ter me tirado do sério, não posso descontar nos outros três. Não se eles não tiverem feito nada.

Marco olha para mim, ainda parecendo se divertir. Ele aponta para os trajes.

- O que acha?

Dou os ombros.

- Eu não entendo nada de moda.

Ele ri.

Alto.

- E precisa entender? – ao notar que não vou responder, ele suspira – Rue, como você quer ser apresentada para os outros Distritos? Para os possíveis patrocinadores? Para os outros _tributos_?

Ok, **agora** ele tocou em um ponto sensível. Passar uma imagem específica para os outros tributos é muito importante. Isso define se você vai ser caçada antes ou depois. Eu prefiro depois.

- Eu quero parecer suficientemente forte para poder sobreviver naquele lugar sem ter que matar ninguém.

Marco franze o cenho.

- Você _vai ter que _matar alguém uma hora, Rue.

Noto que nossos estilistas estão se divertindo.

- Eu sei, Marco. Mas eu não quero ter que fazer isso logo de cara só porque pareci um alvo fácil demais ou forte o suficiente para ser um problema. Eu quero estar no meio do caminho para poder ser ignorada ao máximo. – talvez eu esteja falando demais, mas não me importo.

Sinto o olhar de meus pais em minhas costas, nos fitando pacientemente.

- Ora, queridinha – a mulher-canário finalmente decide se manifestar –, não acha que isso atende ao seu desejo? – ela aponta para o traje atrás de si.

- Bom… Não exatamente. – franzo o cenho, com medo de levar a coisa toda ao caos.

O estilista de Marco suspira.

- Tuuuudo bem. Vamos pensar em algo novo para vocês. – ele cruza os braços, parecendo descontente.

- Nada sequer parecido com isso, pode ser? – Marco lança um último olhar aos trajes, parecendo realmente não gostar deles. Tanto quanto eu.

Para matar tempo, decido conversar com meus pais sobre quando eles foram tributos. Pergunto como era a equipe deles, o estilista, como eles foram vestidos no desfile das carruagens. Minha mãe parece se emocionar enquanto me conta. Estou tão absorta na conversa que não percebo que meu pai e Marco sumiram – de novo – até que Effie pergunte por eles. A expressão de minha mãe se torna sombria por um instante, mas logo volta ao normal. Ela espera Effie se afastar antes de voltar a falar comigo.

- Seu pai está realmente preocupado com você. Ele acha que Marco vai tentar se aproximar de você só para deixá-la indefesa. Rue, prometa que você não vai se envolver com aquele rapaz.

- Não vou, mamãe. – ela me olha com súplica, de forma que acrescento – Eu prometo.

Ela parece aliviada, sorrindo largamente ao ver meu pai voltando a se juntar a nós.

Sozinho.

Quando chega a hora do jantar, uma jovem loira, de olhos azuis e profundos, realmente bonita, se junta a nós. Mas ela não se senta. Ela fica em pé, ao lado da mesa, por vezes nos serve algo. Minha mãe e todos os demais agem como se ela não existisse, mas eu e Marco – como percebo ao olhar para ele constantemente durante o jantar – simplesmente não conseguimos. Ele franze o cenho, tenta não olhar, mas sempre acaba voltando a atenção para ela. Como todos agem como se ela não estivesse ali, tentamos fazer o mesmo.

- Então, Rue, querida. – a voz de Effie me tira de meus devaneios – Já pensou em alguma coisa para apresentar aos Idealizadores dos Jogos?

Engulo um pedaço de frango antes de responder.

- Na verdade, ainda não. Eu não sei fazer nada direito.

- Bom… Vamos pensar em algo. – ela sorri e volta o olhar para Marco – E você, querido?

- Eu sou bom em arremessar coisas. A grandes distâncias. – ele dá os ombros – Mas isso só vai ser bom dependendo da Arena que eles nos derem.

Effie parece pensar.

- É um começo. Não acham? – ela se volta para meus pais, que concordam com a cabeça brevemente, se focando em comer. Eles ainda parecem se lembrar de quão desagradável tudo isso pode ser.

Continuamos a comer em silêncio. Após o jantar, pergunto para minha mãe sobre a garota loira.

- Rue, não importa quem ela é ou deixa de ser. Ela é uma Avox. Ela teve a língua cortada por ser uma "traidora". Você não deve agir como se ela estivesse aqui. Entendeu? – minha mãe parece realmente incomodada com isso. Acredito que não seja só pela pobre garota, mas porque, dependendo do que eu decidir fazer nesses Jogos, eu posso ter o mesmo fim.

* * *

_N/A: Eu seeeeeeei, ta MINÚSCULO, mas e daí? Foi o que deu pra fazer. Minha cabeça não consegue produzir algumas partes, eu não tenho ideia de como fazer os trajes deles. Aceito ideias por review. O problema é que eu quero tanto escrever algumas partes que não consigo escrever as outras, que juntam e dão sentido à história. Acontece. Superem! Haushaushaushauhsa_


End file.
